Natsu el dragon slayer en DXD
by thefullbringer159
Summary: Natsu muere por un ataque de Mard Gear, solo para luego despertar en mundo extraño lleno de angeles, angeles caidos, demonios y otras cosas, mientras se vuelve mas fuerte para vengar a Igneel. Natsu x Harem. lemon tal ves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos este es mi primer fanfic y espero que le guste lo que tengo para esta historia, será un Natsu x harem, y por cierto dos cosas: primero nada de nalu, no confundan no tengo nada de contra de lucy, pero hay tanto nalu en el internet que llego al punto de que este emparejamiento no lo quiero ver e ningún lado, y segundo, respecto a los lemon no sé si los haga, ya que no lo he hecho antes, pero ustedes me dice en los comentarios si debería o no.**

 **Ni Fairy tail ni High School DXD me pertenecen.**

 **¨conversación normal¨**

 ***pensamientos del personaje***

 **Entonces comencemos.**

CAPITULO 1

En magnolia la batalla contra tártaros había terminado, después de que Gray y Natsu lograron derrotar a Mard Gear, Zeref había aparecido llevándose consigo el libro de END, dejando al demonio inconsciente en el suelo, Natsu al escuchar a Igneel llamarlo mientras peleaba contra Agnologia, Natsu fue corriendo desesperadamente mientras recuerdos de su tiempo con Igneel llenaron su mente en el instante en que vio a su padre caer derrotado ante el ataque de Acnologia, corrió más desesperadamente mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, para luego ver a su padre morir por un rugido de Acologia.

Con los magos de Fairy Tail

Todos los magos veian la despedida entre los dragón slayers de 1era y 3era generación con sus respectivos dragones, algunas lágrimas caían mientras veían el recuentro y despedida entre ellos, luego de despedirse y que los dragones se fueran todos dirigieron su atención al mago peli rosado, el cual estaba de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente mientras veía el cuerpo de su padre.

¨I-Igneel¨ su voz era quebradiza y temblorosa ¨hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte, tengo trabajo, he cuidado de mí mismo, te busque durante todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿no fui lo suficientemente fuerte?,¿no estabas orgulloso de mi?, ¿por qué me abandonaste?¨ la tristeza lo llenaba más mientras recordaba todas las veces que salió en busca de su padre, y las veces que pensó que no lograría encontrarlo, cuando de pronto una voz llamo su nombre.

¨¡NATSU¡¨el peli rosado dirigió su vista hacia arriba, donde vio lo que parecía ser el alma de Igneel¨ no llores, no te crie para que lloraras¨.

¨P-pero¨.

¨ ¡Nada de peros, ¡ yo te enseñe que hacer cuando estuvieras triste, ¿verdad?¨.

¨S-si¨.

¨Pues hazlo y no llores más¨ dijo el dragón antes de desaparecer hacia el más allá.

Natsu luego de ver a su padre irse, se levantó lentamente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, sus ojos rasgados color jade nuevamente llenos de determinación, con el objetivo de avanzar y vivir honrando a su padre, y hacerse más fuerte para fuerte para pelear contra Agnologia y vengar a su padre.

Los demás veían esto con una ligera sonrisa y algunos con una que otra lágrima, felices de que su amigo no se viera estancado en la muerte de su padre.

Cuando de pronto una raíz llena de espinas broto de la tierra detrás de Natsu y lo atravesó por su espalda justo en medio del pecho, dejando a todos en shock ate la vista.

¨¡Natsu¡¨ gritaron todos los magos mientras corrían con gran preocupación hacia el peli rosado, poco antes de que llegara al dragón slayer la raíz retrocedió de su espalda permitiéndoles ver que había un agujero el centro del pecho del peli rosado mientras este escupía algo de sangre antes de caer lentamente de espaldas al suelo con un ruido sordo, todos empezaron a correr más desesperadamente por lo que acababa de suceder.

Al llegar junto al herido peli rosado o pudieron evitar preocuparse más al ver la gravedad de la herida en su pecho mientras sangre salía por la herida creado un pequeño charco, Wendy intento inmediatamente usar su magia curativa mientras lloraba deseado el chico mejorara.

Gray volteo a ver la raíz con espinas que había atacado a su mejor amigo y rival, un segundo después sus ojos se abrieron e shock al reconocer la maldición de Mard Gear, lo cual solo quería decir que el demonio estaba consiente, cuando de pronto escucharon unos escombros caer cerca de ellos, todos dirigieron la vista en esa dirección, donde vieron a Mard Gear en un estado deplorable, se podían ver múltiples heridas en su cuerpo provocadas por su batalla con el dragón y devil slayer, estaba apoyado con su brazo izquierdo en un muro hecho en su mayoría por escombros , su mano derecha estaba levantada horizontalmente apuntando con el dedo índice y medio en la dirección del dragón slayer mientras poseía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su ataque atravesar al peli rosado.

Todos lo veían con gran ira por lo que había hecho, los que aún les quedaba algo de poder mágico se lanzaron al ataque contra el demonio el no pudo defenderse debido a lo lastimado que estaba, luego de haber sido atacado por golpes, patadas, ataques elementales, entre otros, fue atravesado en el corazón por una espada de hielo purpura, sostenida con ira y odio por Gray, que había utilizado lo último de poder mágico que le quedaba en esa espada, cuando de pronto Mard Gear fue cubierto por una luz con la cual el demonio se convirtió en un libro muy dañado, que al caer al suelo se desmorono en la nada dando a entender a los magos que el demonio líder de Tártaros había muerto.

Luego de ver al demonio morir fueron a donde se encontraba Natsu esperando que hubiera mejorado.

Al llegar vieron a Wendy y a los demás con la cabeza baja y el cabello les cubría los ojos mientras lloraban, Erza al ver esto se acercó rápidamente a la peli azul.

¨¡Wendy no llores y cura a Natsu antes de que sea muy tarde¡¨ dijo la peli roja alterada volteando a ver al peli rosado recostado en el suelo frente a Wendy, aún estaba vivo pero no por mucho tiempo, más la herida de su pecho aún estaba presente, pero aun podían salvarlo, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

¨N-no puedo¨ dijo la peli azul mientras su rostro parecía adoptar una expresión más derrotada y abatida y lloraba más si era posible. Erza fue la primera en salir del shock y preguntar.

¨¿C-como que no puedes Wendy?¨ pregunto la maga de re-equipamiento, que volteo a Wendy quien ahora mordía sus labios en frustración.

¨Mi magia no puede curar heridas tan graves¨ dijo Wendy para el shock de todos¨ solo pude hacer que su vitalidad aumentara ligeramente, permitiéndole a Natsu vivir unos minutos más¨ termino en susurro casi inaudible, pero fue escuchado por todos.

¨¡MALDICIO¡¨fue el grito de Erza antes de usar su puño para golpear el suelo con todas sus fuerzas en frustración, agrietando el suelo, ella quería todo fuera una mentira y el peli rosado mejorara lo más pronto posible, al sentir un repentino toque cálido en su mano, alzo la vista solo para ver que era la mano de Natsu que estaba sobre la de ella apretándola suavemente, viendo al rostro de Natsu noto que tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras tenía una mirada cansada en sus ojos color jade que miraban directamente a sus propios ojos marrones.

¨N-Nat ¨ intento decir la peli roja antes de ser interrumpida por Natsu.

¨Erza, Wendy, Mira, Lissana, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Gajjel, Elfman, Cana, Ji-chan, chicos¨ dijo con una voz suave y cansada, todos miraron directamente a Natsu mientras hablaba¨ lo siento¨ dijo shockeando a todos ¨ supongo que mi aventura termina aquí¨.

¨¡DE QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLADO NATSU¡¨ interrumpió con un grito Gray al ver a su rival diciendo esas cosas¨¡SE SEPONE QUE TE CURES Y TE LEVANTES COMO SIEMPRE LO HACES, LUEGO REPARAREMOS EL GREMIO TODOS Y LUEGO PELEAREMOS Y REIREMOS COMO SIEMPRE¡¨ dijo el peli azabache rechazado el hecho de que el dragón slayer estaba a punto de morir.

¨Chicos, cuiden del gremio por favor, y gracias por ser la mejor familia que podría desear¨todos miraban a Natsu mientras este levantaba su mano derecha haciendo la señal de Fairy Tail, todos respondieron haciendo la misma señal mientras aun lloraban¨ adiós, Fairy Tail¨ dijo antes de caer finalmente inconsciente.

Nadie dijo nada dejado un silencio de dolor y tristeza mientras sollozaban en silencio, aluguo lloraban apoyados en otros mientras que otros lloraban de pie con los puños apretados en ira e impotencia.

Mavis veía desde lejos los sucesos con lágrimas al ver al chico que era la encarnación de lo representaba Fairy Tail, ademas el alma de su gremio morir. Cuando de pronto sus sentidos se pusieron completamente alerta al sentir un poder desconocido en la zona, ese poder era muy inmenso, omnipotente y poderoso, incluso más que Acologia y Zeref, en el momento que encontró de dónde provenía, se dio cuenta de que una energía negra estaba intentando cubrir muy rápidamente al fallecido peli rosado, inmediatamente fue a advertir a los magos.

Los magos al reconocer la presencia de la primera corriendo hacia ellos lo interpretaron de una sola manera: algo estaba pasado, algo malo. Comenzaron mirar en todas direcciones buscando peligro, Lucy fue la primera e percatarse de la energía negra que casi había cubierto por completo al peli rosado.

¨¡NATSU¡¨ grito la rubia haciendo que todos se girara e dirección de la ahora masa de energía negra que cubría a su amigo, Erza al ver esto salto inmediatamente a intentar quitar la energía negra del peli rosado, pero en el instante que estuvo a punto de tocarla la energía se dispersó e la nada, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

 **?(Pov Natsu)**

Es extraño, siento que floto en el aire, mi cuerpo está cansado y me duele todo, aún tenía algo de magia y parecía estar restaurándose normalmente, en el momento en abro mis ojos veo colores purpura, rosa, turquesa y muchos otros, parecía un arcoíris pero con un cielo negro, giro mi cabeza para notar que en realidad si estaba flotado en la nada, happy fliparía al ver esto, ¿acaso este era el mudo después de la muerte?, me pregunto si podría encontrar a Ignell aquí.

Intentando encontrar a mi padre, logre ver algo muy grade y rojo, intentando ver mejor que era me enfoque e mi vista, ya que no podía mover mi cuerpo debido al cansancio, cuando logre ver que era no pude evitar impresionarme, allí había un dragón gigantesco, mucho más grande que Ignell, lleno de escamas rojas y muy grandes garras, y podía sentirlo, este dragón era por mucho más fuerte que Igneel, Zeref o Acnologia.

De pronto mi visión de hizo más borrosa mientras mi cuerpo cedía al cansancio.

¨Descansa Natsu Dragneel, lo necesitaras a dónde vas¨ fue lo último que escuche antes de caer inconsciente.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Bueno espero que les guste la historia y el cómo se desarrollara, sobre el harem hare la lista de chicas para Natsu en el próximo capítulo, si tiene alguien algún aporte o pregunta solo déjelo e los comentarios.**

 **Hasta la próxima TheFullbriger1598 se despide.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos aquí está mi segundo capítulo de esta historia, la verdad jamás pensé que alguien le gustaría lo que por escribo, por eso agradezco a los que consideran buena esta historia, me disculpo por los errores ortográficos o gramaticales que tuve en el capítulo anterior o que pueda tener en este, ahora con los comentarios:**

 **KuroNanashi: buena idea lo de Great Red, aunque los siento tengo el inconveniente de que Great Red no es un dragón elemental, según lo que se dice el controla los sueños y cosas así, por lo cual no puedo hacer pero gracias por el aporte.**

 **nashosama234:lo del harem lo dejo al final del cap, con respecto a lo largo de la historia no estoy del todo seguro del rumbo de la misma, ya que al final planeo que Natsu vuelva a Earthland para la saga Alvarez, y hace un tiempo que no me leo las novelas de dxd por lo cual estoy empezando a releerlas.**

¨conversacion normal¨

 _¨pensamiento de un personaje¨_

 **¨dragón, sacred gear hablando¨**

 ** _¨dragon, sacred gear pensando¨_**

 **Ni Fairy tail ni High School DXD me pertenecen.**

 **Entonces comenzemos.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

 **Italia, Roma (Pov normal)**

En calles Roma paseaba alegremente, mientras tarareaba una linda melodía, una peli rubia de hermosa cabellera rizada, tenía una hermosa piel blanca, unos ojos color esmeralda, poseía una figura de reloj de arena con grande busto. Mientras caminaba por las calles de romas dando un paseo, las personal alrededor, especialmente la población masculina, no podían dejar de maravillarse con la belleza de la rubia.

¨Oh, es tan bella¨

¨¿crees que sea una modelo?¨

¨lo más seguro¨

¨oye hombre mira está muy buena¨

¨es como un ángel¨

¨tks, si solo mi novia fuera así¨

¨y mira que pechos¨

Eran algunos comentarios, las mujeres admirando su belleza, mientras que los hombres veían sus "atributos" de una manera lasciva. Poco sabían ellos que esta mujer de belleza "celestial", era de hecho un ángel, y no cualquier ángel, esta era Gabriel, uno de los cuatro grandes serafines y la mujer nombrada la más fuerte del cielo.

En estos momentos se encontraba dando un paseo, dado que este era su día libre, ella en un principio tenía la intención de pasar este día con su hermano Michael, el actual líder de la facción de los ángeles, pero este no pudo debido a un reporte de aumento de movimiento de los ángeles caídos el cual tenía que atender cuanto antes. Sinceramente la deprimió un poco no poder pasar tiempo con su hermano, pero este mismo le había dicho que saliera y pase un buen rato sin él, y se reuniría con ella en cuanto terminara su trabajo en el cielo.

Sin embargo ya había pasado una hora desde que comenzó a dar su paseo y se estaba aburriendo un poco.

¨umm, ¿qué hago? , no hay muchas cosas interesantes aquí.¨

De la nada pudo sentir como sentía como una brecha dimensional a unos kilómetros de donde se encontraba.

Su expresión cambió de una de sorpresa a una de seriedad ante algo que ella califico como un posible ataque de los ángeles caídos o los demonios, mientras se dirigía directamente al lugar donde sintió la brecha dimensional abrirse, adentrándose en un bosque.

Cuando llego al lugar su estado cambio de seriedad paso a confusión, la brecha dimensional ya se había cerrado, y en el suelo bajo la sombra que brindaban los arboles de su alrededor, yacía en el suelo inconsciente un joven, parecía tener alrededor de 17 años, tenía la piel algo bronceada, vestía unos pantalones negros holgados con diseños de calaveras blancas a los costados junto con unas botas negras, además de una chaqueta negra con líneas blancas que iban desde sus hombros hasta las mangas, la chaqueta estaba abierta permitiendo la vista de su pecho y abdominales musculosos, su cuerpo era de contextura delgada pero musculosa y definida, y tenía algunas heridas y signos de cansancio, quizás haya estado en una pelea para acabar así, sin embargo habían algunas características que resaltaban más que lo anterior, primero su cabello color rosado en punta y alborotado, segundo la bufanda de escamas blanca envuelta en su cuello, pero lo más impactante era la cantidad de poder mágico que el chico poseía, era al menos del nivel de un demonio de clase alta-alta.

Ella estaba en completa confusión, el chico era humano por lo cual era impensable que tuviera tanto poder, incluso si el peli rosado era un mago, era difícil encontrar un mago de este nivel de poder, pero aun así normalmente para que un mago alcanzar ese nivel requerían muchos años de práctica y entrenamiento, por lo cual alcanzan una edad avanzada, pero el chico parecía apenas haber salido de la adolescencia. Y su estado no ayudaba mucho, sentía curiosidad de como termino así y preocupación por que estuviera bien.

La verdad no sabía qué hacer con el chico, después de un rato de pensarlo decidió llevarlo a un hospital para que se recuperara, cuando estaba a punto de tomar al peli rosado para llevarlo, en un destello de luz detrás de ella apareció un hombre rubio con cabello lacio y un poco largo con ojos color verde claro, tenía una sonrisa bondadosa y tranquila junto con una expresión calmada, este hombre era Michael.

¨Gabriel, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no estabas dando un paseo?¨dijo Michael preocupado por su hermana, luego se dio cuenta de la presencia del peli rosado¨ ¿Qué le paso?, ¿está bien?¨pregunto a la rubia.

¨Está bien, tiene heridas menores y signos de cansancio pero está bien, con respecto a que le paso, no lo sé, cuando llegue lo encontré en este estado¨ dijo Gabriel algo preocupada por el chico inconsciente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Michael, normalmente ella era así, bondadosa y de buen corazón con cualquiera, pero Michael por algún extraño motivo tenía el sentimiento de que algo era diferente con el peli rosado.

¨Qué tal si lo llevamos a algún hospital para que se recupere, y una vez que despierte podemos preguntarle ¨ propuso el rubio.

¨Estaba a punto de hacerlo antes de que llegaras¨ menciono Gabriel antes de cargar al peli rosado y llevarlo a un hospital junto a su hermano.

* * *

 **Hospital, 2 días después**

En una habitación del hospital se encontraban dos personas presentes: una rubia con figura voluptuosa sentada con una ligera mueca de preocupación junto a la cama donde descansaba tranquilamente un peli rosado.

Habían pasado 2 días desde que ella lo encontró en aquel bosque, cuando lo trajo al hospital con su hermano los doctores lo revisaron para averiguar si tenía alguna herida interna, luego de que les avisaran que el chico estaba bien y solo tenía algunas heridas superficiales y moretones, pero se recuperaría pronto en algunos días debido al cansancio de lo que sea que haya hecho para terminar así, cuando entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba el peli rosado vieron que estaba dormido y lo habían despojado de las ropas que tenía antes permitiéndoles notar un extraño tatuaje color rojo en su hombro derecho, ellos nunca antes habían visto un marca como esa ni pudieron relacionarla con nada que conocieran, luego de eso Michael volvió al cielo a atender asuntos de suma importancia, Gabriel le había dicho que esperaría hasta que el peli rosado despertara, Michael se sorprendió ligeramente ante la noticia, pero le restó importancia diciéndole a su hermana que lo llame en cuanto despierte.

 _¨¿Qué fue lo que te paso?¨_ pensaba preocupada la rubia, mientras examinaba el cuerpo del peli rosado, notando las cicatrices del chico, aunque la que más resaltaba era la que tenía en el lado derecho del cuello, la verdad no sabía ¿Por qué el peli rosado le llamaba tanto la atención?, quizás era simple curiosidad por el chico por que poseía una gran cantidad de poder mágico y apareció de la nada en medio de un bosque, o preocupación por el estado en que lo encontró, ¿o era otra cosa?. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto como se despertaba lentamente el peli rosado.

Natsu se despertó lentamente, cuando su vista se aclaro pudo ver un techo blanco lo cual lo confundió, su nariz capto rápidamente el olor a alcohol y ambiente estéril familiar en el aire de la habitación donde estaba, había perdido y caído inconsciente tantas veces contra Erza o Gildarts como para memorizar el olor de una enfermería o un hospital, por lo que supo que estaba en un hospital, su atención se dirigió a la rubia sentada junto a él.

 _¨hermosa¨_ pensó Natsu notando la gran belleza de la rubia, no es que las chicas del gremio como Erza, Mira, Lissana o las demás chicas no fueran hermosas, simplemente que Natsu no lo mencionaba por nada del mundo, esto es debido a que cuando era más joven un día estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad sin Happy, cuando vio un chico intentando coquetear con Erza diciéndole lo hermosa que era, pero ella no lo tomo bien y le dio una paliza de muerte al chico, el peli rosado aterrado juro que nunca mencionaría la belleza de chica por temor a terminar muerto, sin embargo la mujer que estaba junto a el parecía estar en otro nivel, y el ligero ceño fruncido que tenía debido a pensar tan a fondo algo hacia que se viera ligeramente tierna. Sin embargo cuando percibió su aroma se sorprendió al notar que no era humana, tampoco olía como un demonio de Zeref, mucho menos un dragón, por algún motivo su aroma le recordaba ligeramente al de una paloma, por lo que estaba realmente confundido.

Gabriel sale de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de que el peli rosado había despertado, al fijar atención en él lo mira directamente a los ojos, luego nota el chico tiene ojos rasgados color jade oscuro, lo cual la extraño, ya que era raro ver ojos así, incluso en el mundo sobrenatural. Decidiendo hablar primero comienza a hablar.

¨Hola mi nombre es Gabriel, ¿cuál es tu nombre?¨dijo con una sonrisa, intentando iniciar una conversación, luego el peli rosado parece algo confundido y dice algo que ella no logra entender, por lo cual decide usar un hechizo de traducción en él, luego de aplicar el hechizo le vuelve a hablar.

¨Ahora si deberíamos entendernos, mi nombre es Gabriel, ¿cuál es el tuyo?¨ pregunto curiosa la rubia.

¨Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? y ¿dónde está mi bufanda ¨pregunto ahora Natsu volteando en todas direcciones buscando el regalo de su padre.

¨En un hospital, te traje con mi hermano cuando te encontramos en medio del bosque, ¿te molesta si lo traigo?, él quería hablar contigo pero tuvo que atender algunos asuntos, además tu bufanda está afuera, si quieres puedo ir a buscarla ¨ dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa amable.

¨Si, por favor¨ dijo con una sonrisa dentuda el peli rosado.

Gabriel se sorprendió ligeramente al verlo con una sonrisa que califico como linda, y sale de la habitación con la intención de llamar a su hermano y traer la bufanda al peli rosado.

Tras la salida de la rubia Natsu asoma su cabeza por la ventana viendo las estructuras extrañas, los aparatos extraños que tenían las personas, unas cosas que tenían ruedas que tenían cierto parecido con los autos impulsados por poder mágico de Fiore, el solo pensar en esas cosas de Zeref hacia que se mareara ligeramente, despejando los pensamientos referentes a transportes de su mente, recordando el hecho de haber sido atravesado por la maldición de Mard Gear, comenzó a preguntarse a sí mismo si estaba muerto, no, estaba vivo y lo sabía, pero ¿dónde estaba?, era otra pregunta que tenía en mente, no parecía estar en Fiore o incluso en Earthland, ¿quizás estaba en otro mundo? Como en Edolas.

Luego de unos minutos de esperar Natsu ve a Gabriel con su bufanda en las manos entrar de nuevo en la habitación acompañada por un hombre rubio, Natsu capto su aroma noto que era parecido al de Gabriel, ella por otro lado se acercó a la cama y le entrego la bufanda al peli rosado, quien inmediatamente la envolvió alrededor de su cuello cubriendo la cicatriz, el rubio se acerca a él y comienza a hablar.

¨Hola, yo soy Michael, Natsu-san ¿verdad?, supongo que ya conociste a mi hermana¨ dijo Michael con una sonrisa calmada al peli rosado.

¨Si, por cierto, ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?¨ pregunto Natsu a los dos rubios, a lo cual asintieron al no ver ningún problema¨ ¿Qué son?¨ pregunto directamente provocando un shock en el duo delante de el¨ puedo decir que no son humanos, por su olor pero nunca he olido algo parecido a ustedes¨ termino con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada en señal de confusión, Michael tras salir del shock decide responder su pregunta.

¨Bueno, Natsu-san en términos simples nosotros somos ángeles¨ dijo Michael antes de que cinco pares de alas llenas de plumas brotaran de su espalda y Gabriel, junto con una aureola dorada flotando por encima de sus cabezas, sin embargo las alas de Michael eran doradas mientras que las de Gabriel eran blanco puro, Natsu hizo un ligero "ohh" como si eso respondiera a todas sus preguntas, luego vuelve a adoptar una pose de confusión y pregunta.

¨¿Qué es un ángel?¨ dejando más que sorprendidos a los dos ángeles.

¨N-natsu-san ¿no sabes que son los ángeles, la biblia o el cristianismo?¨pregunto aun sorprendido Michael.

¨Ni idea¨ fue la simple respuesta del peli rosado.

Michael suspira y decide explicarle a Natsu, con la ayuda de Gabriel, que era el cristianismo, la biblia, los ángeles, los demonios, los ángeles caídos, y todo lo referente a las tres facciones y lo sobrenatural. Después de que le explicaran Natsu era ahora el que estaba sorprendido con todo lo que le dijeron, aunque sentía que no debía estarlo, digo él fue criado por un dragón, este tipo de cosas no debían sorprenderlo tanto, pero además de todo eso logro afirmar sus sospechas sobre que se encontraba en otro mundo.

¨Entonces Natsu-san, ¿le importaría hablarnos de usted?¨pidió amablemente el líder de los ángeles al peli rosado, a lo cual este asintió.

¨Soy un mago de Fairy tail¨ dijo mientras mostraba el tatuaje en su hombro con orgullo y un ligero toque de tristeza, los ángeles quedaron confundidos ante la declaración.

¨Natsu-kun ¿Qué es Fairy tail?¨ pregunto Gabriel.

¨Fairy tail es un gremio de magos¨ dijo el peli rosado.

¨¿gremio de magos?¨ repitió algo dudosa la rubia.

Natsu asintió afirmando lo que había dicho, luego comenzó a explicar que era un gremio de magos, el consejo mágico, y otras cosas sobre su mundo, o, al menos lo que recordaba. Los ángeles escucharon atentamente lo que el mago les relataba, luego de que terminara de hablar el mago peli rosado pudieron comprender su situación y confirmar sus propias sospechas sobre el origen del mago.

¨Ya veo, aparentemente usted no se encuentra en su mundo Natsu-san¨ dijo Michael amablemente.

¨Si¨ dijo tristemente mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco.

Gabriel no le estaba gustando mucho el ver al peli rosado deprimido, cuando de repente se le ocurre una idea para tratar de animarlo.

¨Natsu-kun¨ dijo Gabriel llamando la atención del mencionado, quien volteo hacia ella con una expresión algo abatida¨ ¿Qué te parece si nos permites cuidar de ti y ayudarte?¨ pregunto una sonrisa bondadosa dejando impactado al peli rosado y algo sorprendido a su hermano que parece comenzar a pensar en algo.

¨¿H-Harían eso por mí?, ¿están seguros?¨pregunto el peli rosado volteando a Michael, el cual parecía haber salido de su líneas de pensamiento.

¨La verdad también quiero ayudarlo en lo que pueda y si es posible encontrar una manera de que vuelva a su mundo¨ dijo de manera calmada mientras aún mantenía su sonrisa serena, el peli rosado ahora estaba feliz de que lo ayudaran.

¨Gracias, de seguro se los devolveré de alguna manera¨ dijo animadamente con una sonrisa dentuda el mago, Gabriel no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente al peli rosado al verlo animado, sin embargo esto no pasó desapercibido por su hermano¨ Por cierto, ¿puedo pedirles un lugar donde entrenar?¨ pregunto con impaciencia y emoción.

¨Hare lo que pueda¨ hablo Michael alegrando al peli rosado¨ por cierto, Natsu-san¨ dijo atrayendo la atención del mencionado¨ ¿podría decirme que tipo de magia usa usted?, siento mucha curiosidad¨ pregunto el rubio esperando poder saber más sobre la magia de otro mundo, esto también atrajo la atención de Gabriel, quien, por algún extraño motivo, quería saber más sobre el peli rosado.

¨Bueno, en ese caso me presentare otra vez¨ dijo Natsu levantando su brazo izquierdo, la acción confundió un poco a los ángeles, cuando de repente la mano izquierda del chico se enciende en unas potentes llamas anaranjadas¨ yo soy Natsu Dragneel, dragón slayer de fuego e hijo de Igneel rey de los dragones de fuego¨.

* * *

 **Time skip noche**

Ya era tarde en la noche, Natsu estaba repasando los sucesos del día mientras estaba recostado en la cama del hospital, después de decirle Michael y Gabriel su magia quedaron casi en pánico, decir que se sorprendieron era una subestimación, cuando lograron calmarse Natsu comenzó a explicarles sobre la magia de dragón slayer de 1era, 2da y 3era generación a los angeles, lo cual también lo llevo a hablar sobre su tiempo con su padre Igneel, después de que notaran que estaba anocheciendo, Michael decidió que el junto a Gabriel que deberían volver al cielo para dejar descansar al mago peli rosado, ante esto Gabriel se negó haciendo un puchero, lo cual a Natsu le pareció gracioso y un tanto tierno, Michael la convenció de alguna manera para que se fueran, antes de irse le dijeron que mañana vendrían de nuevo para recogerlo después de que le dieran de alta, lo cual Natsu acepto sin problemas.

En este momento el hijo de Igneel se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose si podrá volver a Earthland y ver a sus amigos, despejando su mente de esos pensamientos decide dormir y ver que le puede traer este nuevo mundo.

* * *

 **Sueño de Natsu**

Natsu se encontraba flotando en un espacio negro pero a la vez lleno de diferentes de colores, la verdad estaba confundida, cuando de pronto recuerda lo que paso después de despedirse de sus amigos, cuando comienza a buscar ese gigante dragón de la otra vez, cuando escucha una voz profunda y poderosa.

 **¨Natsu Dragneel¨** el peli rosado se jira solo para al dragón de la otra vez, seguía siendo muy grande **¨ supongo que te estas preguntando ¿Quién soy?, hijo de** **Igneel¨** dijo el dragón causando shock en el dragón slayer.

¨¿Tu conociste a Igneel?¨pregunto inmediatamente.

¨ **Si, uno los dragones más poderosos y nobles que ha existido, con llamas como ninguna otra,verdaderamente digno del título de rey dragón¨** dijo asiendo que el peli rosado se sienta más orgulloso de ser su hijo **¨pero volviendo al tema, me presentare¨** anuncio atrayendo la atención **¨no puedo decirte mi** **nombre, pero llamame Great Red, yo soy el dios dragón de los sueños efímeros¨** se presentó el dios dragón.

Esto dejo de piedra a Natsu, quien intentaba procesar la información.

 **¨bueno, pasemos a lo importante¨** dijo sacando de sus pensamientos al peli rosado, quien quería pelear con el dios dragón, pero ni él era tan estúpido para intentarlo **¨ Te traje a este mundo y te cure debido a que mi contraparte Ophis, el dios dragón del infinito, quiere destruirme¨** dijo sorprendiendo al chico **¨ y para eso creo una organización llamada Khaos Brigade, es básicamente un ejército que busca la destrucción del mundo actual¨**

 **¨Y ¿Cómo yo encajo en esto?¨** pregunto impaciente el dragón slayer.

 **¨Quiero que actúes como mi vanguardia y los detengas¨** el peli rosado adopto una expresión seria ante la declaración **¨ quiero que ayudes a evitar la destrucción de este mundo¨** declaro el dios dragón.

¨umm, dices eso pero, quieres que me enfrente a un ejército junto con un dios dragón¨ dijo algo dudoso el peli rosado lo cual no era normal en él, si bien estaba emocionado en pelar contra un ejército y un dios dragón, no quería ir a matarse mientras peleaba contra ellos¨ ¿no tienes algo así como un aumento de poder, una magia súper poderosa o una magia de god dragón slayer?¨ pregunto emocionado al imaginarse a sí mismo como el primer god dragón slayer, y después restregárselo en la cara a cabeza de metal(Gajeel).

 **¨Estúpido, ¿de verdad crees que tengo algo tan ridículo como eso?¨** pregunto con claro sarcasmo Grat Red, solo para recibir un asentimiento del peli rosado, el dragón suspiro ante esto **¨ pues no tengo nada como eso, pero con respecto al aumento de poder ya lo tienes¨** dijo como si no fuera nada.

¨Ah¨ dijo Natsu con la boca abierta y un moco saliendo de su nariz.

 **¨¿Qué te pasa?¨** pregunto Great Red al ver la expresión de estúpido que tenía el dragón slayer.

¨ ¿Co-como que ya lo tengo?¨ pregunto incrédulo el peli rosado.

 **¨¿Recuerdas que dije que te cure?¨** pregunto el dragón, halo que Natsu asintió a recordar que lo había mencionado hace rato **¨ debido a la herida de tu pecho tuve que transferir una muy pequeña parte de mi poder a tu cuerpo para aumentar tu vitalidad y regeneración¨** dijo.

¨¿pero qué tiene que ver con el aumento de poder?¨ dijo Natsu siendo impaciente.

 **¨A eso voy, y deja de interrumpirme¨** dijo el dragón irritado por actitud del mago, mientras que este acepto **¨ después de que te curaras me di cuenta de que mi poder no solo te había curado, también aumento tu tiempo lapso de vida¨** al ver la confusión en la cara del dragón slayer vuelve a explicar **¨ significa que envejecerás más lentamente y vivirás más tiempo de lo que deberías, con respecto al aumento de poder, aumento la capacidad de tu contenedor mágico, al igual que tu segundo origen, también tu afinidad con la magia de dragón slayer de rayo, al igual que con la pequeña pisca de magia de god slayer de fuego que aún quedaba en ti¨** explico el dios dragón al peli rosado.

¨¿Eso significa que podre aprender magia de dragón slayer de rayo y god slayer de fuego?¨ pregunto flipando al pensar en lo poderoso que sería al tener esas magias en toda su potencia.

 **¨Si, es correcto¨** afirmo el dragón, antes de que el mago pudiera celebrar el dragón volvió a hablar **¨ sin embargo hay algo que tengo que decirte con respecto a Igneel¨** esto capto inmediatamente la atención del chico **¨ en el momento en que salió de tu cuerpo, Igneel sin darse cuenta dejo una parte de su poder en tu cuerpo, cuando entro en contacto con mi poder esa parte del poder de Igneel se hiso más unida a ti, permitiéndote conservarla, ya que si la hubieras usado la hubieras perdido para siempre, aun si la controlaras al cien por ciento¨** termino de decir dejando al chico procesar la información.

Luego de pensar unos minutos Natsu mira directamente a los ojo del dios dragón con una mirada llena de determinación en sus ojos color jade.

¨Lo hare¨ dijo el hijo de Igneel con una voz llena de convicción y determinación¨ detendré a Khaos brigada, protegeré este mundo y dominare el poder Igneel, lo juro¨.

 **¨así se habla¨** dijo el dragón satisfecho con la respuesta del chico **¨ deberías ir despertando, la chica ángel esta por entrar en la habitación¨** advirtió.

¨Sí, estoy encendido¨ dijo usando su frase junto con una sonrisa dientuda y desafiante, mientras pensaba en todo tipo de combates y aventuras que podría encontrar en este mundo.

 **Fin del capitulo**

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que sigan mi historia, bueno con respecto al harem tengo algunas chicas definitivas y algunas en quizás, esto debido a que no se si dejarle a Issei un harem, o lo emparejo con Asia únicamente, la verdad quiero dejarlo a su decisión asi que en los comentarios me dejan lo crean que daba pasarle a este wey, y bueno si alguien cree que haya alguna chica que no debería estar en el harem de Natsu me lo deja en los comentarios por favor, por cierto al principio dije que Natsu volverá para la saga Alveres por lo cual también habrán chicas de Fairy Tail.**

 **Harem de Natsu:**

 **Gabriel**

 **Koneko**

 **Kuroka**

 **Le fay**

 **Rosweisse**

 **Ophis**

 **Tiamat**

 **Yasaka**

 **Serafall**

 **Chicas Fairy Tails:**

 **Mirajane**

 **Lissana**

 **Erza**

 **Wendy**

 **Posibles chicas (estas dependen de si Issei tiene o no un harem, excepto por una):**

 **Rias**

 **Xenovia**

 **Ravel**

 **Akeno**

 **Terminus Est (esta chica es de un anime llamado serei no tsubaki no blade dance, ella es un espíritu que en convierte una espada, esta vendría siendo un espíritu con el cual natsu hace una contrato, pero quiero su opinión así me la dejan en los comentarios)**

 **Bueno eso es todo espero que les gustara y me dejen su opinión.**

 **Hasta la próxima, TheFullbriger1598 se despide.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad, y también que les guste este capítulo, por cierto este fanfic seguirá la novela en vez de la tercera temporada del anime,me disculpo por adelantado por errores ortográficos y gramaticales, con los comentarios:**

 **DanteSparda1959: me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por la idea de Natsu y Great Red, con lo de Koneko, la verdad creo que si se llevaría mas con Natsu que con Issei debido a la naturaleza pervertida de este, pero lo tendré en cuenta, y gracia por tu opnion.**

 **FairyEraDs: ciertamente concuerdo contigo con lo de el emparejamiento de Issei, a lo largo de la serie la única pareja que se ve, en mi opinión, verdaderamente sólida y respetable es esa, con las chicas que recomendaste gracias por el aporte y me gustaría escuchar tus ideas, siento no haber dicho en que momento apareció Natsu, pero en este capítulo se está integrando en el capítulo 6 de la segunda temporada, y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **KuroNanashi: ok lo en el mismo orden que tú. Primero: Gracias. Segundo: lo tendré en cuenta. Tercero: comprendo, y la verdad me he decido por hacer algo con respecto a esto del de Natsu Y de Issei, lo explico al final del cap. Cuarto: Natsu no va a ser de ninguna nobleza, ni cambiara de raza, hay fanfics en los que hacen eso y contradice mucho el pasado del personaje, ya que si el cuerpo de natsu se convirtiera en el de un demonio, el poder de END debería quedar libre, o, al menos es lo que yo creo. Quinto: lo tendré en cuenta. Sexto: Natsu no estará junto al grupo Gremory en cada batalla ni le robara las escenas, excepto en este cap, debido a que aquí entra natsu, y lo que Issei hace queda completamente fuera de cuadro. Séptimo: dicho y hecho. Octavo: comprendo y lo tomare en cuenta. Noveno: Gracias. PD: lo siento mucho, hace mucho tiempo que no me leía las novelas y olvide ese detalle, actualmente voy por el vol siete y dios recordé el porqué lo deje, leer todo desde el pervertido punto de vista de Issei cansa bastante, no lo volveré a hacer.**

"conversacion normal"

" _pensamiento de un personaje"_

" **dragon hablando"**

" _ **dragon pensando"**_

 **[sacred gear hablando]**

 _ **[sacred gear pensando]**_

 **{Great Red Hablando con Natsu mentalmente}**

 **{** _ **Great Red pensando para sí mismo**_ **}**

 **Ni Fairy tail ni High School DXD me pertenecen.**

 **Entonces comenzemos.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

 **Academia Kuoh, 7 meses después**

Alrededor de la Academia Kuoh había una cúpula color purpura, esta era una barrera creada con el fin de contener danos, en la entada de la academia, fuera de la barrera se veían unos cuantos estudiantes con el uniforme de dicha academia, todos tenían las manos extendidas hacían la barrera.

"Hyoudou, cuento contigo, no podre' resistir mucho más"dijo con una expresión cansada Saji.

"!Saji!" dijo atrayendo la atención del mencionado, quien se recompuso de su cansancio en un instante, con vos autoritaria Tsukali" Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo." Termino de decir aun con vos autoritaria.

"Si" respondió este antes de concentrase una vez más en la barrera.

" _Tsubaki y yo estamos bien, pero los demás se están quedando sin energía "_ pensó Sona _" y para empeorar las cosas aún falta una media hora para que lleguen los refu-"_ detuvo su línea de pensamiento al notar una presencia de grande poder mágico acercándose, al girarse para ver que era dicha presencia, aun manteniendo los brazos en la barrera, lo que vio fue era un hombre cubierto por una capa marrón con capucha puesta que tapaba gran parte de su cara junto a algo blanco en el cuello, venía corriendo en su dirección, la capa se encontraba en estado muy degradado y estaba rasgada en los bordes, cubría todo el cuerpo dejando ver solamente los pies, de los cuales pudo notar que encima de los tobillos habían vendajes y usaba sandalias, y la boca del hombre que no era cubierta por la capucha (Natsu después del entrenamiento de un año recién llegando a los GM), esto sin embargo la puso alerta, ya que podía tratarse de un enemigo, al ver a su nobleza a punto de ponerse en posición de combate decide intervenir " ¡No, concéntrense en la barrera" dijo autoritariamente.

"Per-" Tsubaki intento decir antes de ser interrumpida por Sona.

"Tsubaki, si la barrera cae podría provocar danos irreversibles a lo humanos, ¿entendido?" dijo recalcando la importancia de la barrera.

"Si" dijo en respuesta antes de volver a concentrarse en la barrera al igual que los demás.

Cuando el encapuchado llego donde ellos Sona dirigió su atención a él con una mirada analítica sin dejar de mantener la barrera.

"¿Que está pasando?" preguntó el desconocido con voz seria, Sona no percibía ninguna energía demoniaca o angelical proviniendo de él, así que lo más probable es que fuera un humano, además de un mago por el poder mágico que posee, que era incluso comparable con el de ella por lo que podía sentir, cosa que era sorprendente, ya que magos de tal poder normalmente pasan muchos años de su vida estudiando y practicando la magia, y es muy raro encontrase con uno.

"Identifíquese" dijo Sona con el mismo tono de voz, no daría ninguna información a un desconocido, más si existía la posibilidad de fuera un enemigo.

"soy Natsu, un mago, me envió la iglesia para ayudar contra Kokabiel, ahora respondes a mi pregunta ¿por favor?" respondió el mago rápidamente, esto sorprendió a Sona y a su nobleza, si bien ella ya había deducido que era un mago, no lo era el hecho de que trabajara con la iglesia, además no sonaba como si estuviera mintiendo, la verdad en el fondo desconfiaba de él, pero Rias y su nobleza se encontraban peleando con Kokabiel, un líder de los ángeles caídos registrados en la biblia, y ella no era tan optimista como la peli-roja como para pensar pelear contra alguien así, definitivamente era un enemigo que estaba por encima de Rias y ella misma, incluso si pelearan juntas con sus noblezas aún seguía siendo muy fuerte, y alguien tenía que mantener la barrera así que no podía ir a ayudarla, revisando sus posibilidades vio que no le quedaba más opción que confiar en mago para evitar que su amiga de la infancia y rival muriera antes de que lleguen los refuerzos del maou.

"Rias Gremory y su nobleza junto a una exorcista se encuentran peleando contra Kokabiel, además de eso hay un circulo mágico programado para destruir la ciudad dentro de poco" resumió la situación actual lo más rápidamente posible, si la ayuda de este desconocido podía al menos hacer que sobrevivan hasta que lleguen los refuerzos, la tomaría.

"Ya veo, ¿puedes dejarme pasar?" preguntó Natsu.

"Si, dame momento" dijo antes de que abriera un pequeño espacio en la barrera al lado de ella, cuando el mago se acercó para pasar a través de él, Sona decidió advertirle" Mas te vale que les ayudes, sino te arrepentirás" a lo que el mago volteo hacia ella.

"Tranquila, confía en mí, le daré una paliza a ese cuervo" dijo con una voz más animada junto con una sonrisa dentuda llena de confianza, antes de salir corriendo en dirección de la pelea.

"¿Estas segura de esto, Sona?" pregunto insegura Tsubaki a su rey.

"No, pero no nos queda de otra, solo confiar en que decía la verdad" respondió Sona a su reina _" Rias"_ pensó preocupada mientras veía la espalda de mago.

* * *

 **Patio de la Academia Kuoh, unos minutos antes**

Rias Gremory definitivamente estaba teniendo muchos problemas, no había pasado ni un mes desde el incidente de su matrimonio con la casa Phenex, y ya estaba ella junto a su nobleza pelando contra Kokabiel un ángel caído, uno de los líderes de Grigori, la verdad ni ella misma sabía cómo había pasado esto.

El gimnasio de la academia había sido destruido por ataque de Kokabiel, además eso habían unos cuantos cráteres en el patio debido a la pelea.

A pesar de que pudieron acabar con los cerberos, Balba y Freed, Kokabiel era demasiado poderoso, no importaba que tantos ataques de destrucción o truenos le lanzaban Rias y Akeno, incluso si eran impulsados por el poder de Issei el simplemente los desviaba o devolvía sin ningún problema, ni siquiera kiba junto a Xenovia y Koneko lograron hacerle daño.

A la izquierda de Rias a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Akeno, quien llevaba su traje de miko mientras los demás el uniforme de la academia, ambas se encontraban jadeando de cansancio debido a usar demasiada energía, a su derecha no muy lejos se encontraban Issei, Asia y Koneko, la última tenía el uniforme bastante destruido y estaba recostada en el suelo siendo curada por Asia, mientras Issei las protegía, delante de ella tampoco muy lejos se encontraban Kiba y Xenovia, la última usaba un traje de cuero negro muy ceñido al cuerpo, ambos se encontraban de rodillas jadeando pesadamente debido a que bloquearon el último ataque de Kokabiel.

Kokabiel por otro lado, se contraba unos cuantos metros frente al grupo de adolescentes, usaba un traje de negocios de manera informal, no tenía heridas visibles en él, solamente un ligero corte en su mejilla izquierda hecho por Kiba, aunque lo logro tomándolo por sorpresa únicamente, además de eso encontraba completamente bien, a diferencia del grupo Gremory y Xenovia.

"Aun no terminamos" dijo Xenovia al ángel caído mientras jadeaba pesadamente

"Me sorprende que puedas pelear así, aun después de haber perdido a tu líder" comento casualmente a Xenovia.

"¿Qué?" pregunto confundida ante la declaración.

"¿De que estas hablando, Kokabiel?" intervino Rias preguntando al ángel caído.

"¿Qué quieres decir con, perdido a tu líder?" pregunto la peli-azul a Kokabiel.

"Oops. Se me escapo"

"¡Respóndeme, Kokabiel!" exigió Xenovia, a lo que el mencionado comenzó a reír, todos miraban esto extrañados del motivo de su risa.

"Oh, sí, es verdad, estoy intentando iniciar una guerra, así que no hay ninguna necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto" dijo entre risas antes de detenerse abruptamente" No solo los Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio fueron los que murieron en la Última Gran Guerra, ¡Dios también murió!" declaro en voz alta dejando en shock a todos.

"E-Eso no puede ser cierto" dijo la peli-azul temblando visiblemente

"¿Dios está muerto?" preguntó Rias a nadie en específico con una expresión de shock, antes de recomponerse un poco a sí misma" No puedes hablar en serio, ¡es la primera vez que escucho sobre eso!"

"En esa guerra, el lado oscuro perdió a sus reyes demonio y a cientos de demonios de clase alta, y aparte de sus líderes, los ángeles y ángeles caídos perdieron la mayoría de sus ejércitos" comenzó a explicar Kokabiel" para los ángeles les resulta imposible dar nacimiento ángeles puros, y estoy seguro de que también hay una escasez en el mundo demoniaco".

"No… ¡No puede ser!" dijo Asia en estado de negación.

"Cada facción sufrió tanto que fueron forzados a recurrir a los humanos para sobrevivir, los ángeles, los ángeles caídos y demonios, los líderes de las tres facciones mantuvieron esta información en secreto porque necesitaban a los humanos temerosos de Dios"

"Mientes, esto no puede ser cierto" dijo Xenovia temblando visiblemente mientras negaba a lo que el ángel caído había dicho.

"Bueno, es realmente de poca importancia" dijo Kokabiel restándole importancia" Lo que no soporto es el hecho de cuando Dios y los Grande Reyes Demonio murieron, el resto de los lideres decidieron que continuar la guerra sería inútil" cuando de repente adopta una expresión de ira" No puedo soportarlo, ¡Realmente no puedo soportarlo, ¿bajar mi puno una vez que ya lo he levantado?!, ¡Hubiéramos ganado si la guerra hubiera continuado, y ese maldito de Azazel incluso declaro que no habría una segunda guerra, bien, al diablo con eso!" dijo mientras adquiría una expresión algo histérica.

"El señor ya no existe" dijo Asia hacia lentamente mientras se levantaba" Entonces, ¡¿Qué hay de sus bendiciones?!" ante la pregunta Kokabiel soltó una pequeña risa antes de responder.

"Michael está haciendo un buen trabajo, él se está haciendo cargo de los ángeles y los humanos en lugar de Dios"

"¿El arcángel Michael-sama está actuando como sucesor de Dios, y que hay de nosotros, entonces?" preguntó Xenovia.

"El sistema en si está intacto, así que los exorcismos, bendiciones y oraciones no se han afectado mucho, dicho esto, ha habido una disminución considerable en el número de devotos, y ahora que la gente que mantenía el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad se ha ido, no es sorprendente que fenómenos extraños tales como la creación de esa espada sagrada-demoniaca ocurran, normalmente, sería imposible que la luz y la oscuridad se mezclaran, en fin, tomare sus cabezas, ¡continuare donde lo habíamos dejado, incluso si tengo que hacerlo solo!" declaro antes de crear una lanza de luz, cosa que hizo que todos se tensaran ante un posible ataque, pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algún movimiento la lanza se dirigía en la dirección de Akeno, quien al no tener suficiente energía para crear un circulo mágico para defenderse, solamente pudo cerrar los ojos en espera del ataque, la vista les helo a sangre a sus amigos mientras tenían miradas de shock.

" ¡Akeno\\-san\sempai!" fueron los gritos desesperados de sus compañeros, cuando ocurrió una explosión pequeña donde estaba Akeno, una sonrisa maniaca apareció el rostro de Kokabiel a ver las expresiones horrorizadas en las caras del grupo Gremory, Asia lloraba desconsoladamente mientras veía en la dirección de la explosión, donde solamente brotaba humo, mientras que los demás tenían los puños apretados, tanto así que les salía sangre, a la vez que tenían lagrimas corriendo por sus rostros, sin embargo antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera hacer el siguiente movimiento, de entre el humo del lugar de la explosión se veía una figura saliendo mientras cargaba a otra más.

"Ahh, parece que llegue a tiempo" dijo lo que parecía un hombre cubierto por una capa marrón con capucha puesta que tapaba gran parte de su cara y su cuello era tapado por algo blanco, dejando su boca a la vista de los presentes, la capa se encontraba en estado muy degradado y estaba rasgada en los bordes, de lo que se podía notar usaba un pantalón holgado del mismo color que la capa, igual que la capa estaba rasgada a la altura de las rodillas y estaba en mal estado, en algunas secciones del pantalón habían remaches metálicos, debajo del pantalón se notaba que habían vendajes cubiertos hasta sus tobillos y usaba sandalias, pero lo más resaltante era quien se encontraba en sus brazos, los cuales estaban vendados, en sus brazos estaba Akeno, quien tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, esto hizo los demonios tuvieran una sonrisa de alivio al ver a su amigo a salvo.

Akeno no estaba segura de que había pasado, en cuanto vio la lanza de luz cerro los ojos esperando el ataque, ya que sabía que no tenía suficiente energía como para defenderse, pero antes de que se diera cuenta estaba siendo cargada por alguien mientras se escuchaba una explosión de fondo, la verdad se sentía bastante cálido, al abrir los ojos i mirar hacia arriba vio a un hombre con una capucha puesta y lo que parecía una bufanda escamosa blanca, dejando a la vista su boca y que tenía una bandita en su mejilla derecha.

El encapuchado al notar su mirada volteo hacía con una gran sonrisa dentuda, que la tomo un poco por sorpresa.

"¿Estas herida?" preguntó el a la peli-negra en sus brazos.

"Estoy bien" respondió ella.

"Ya veo" dijo antes de bajar con cuidado a Akeno" bueno, dile a los demás que retrocedan, yo me encargo desde aquí"

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunto ella, en un principio pensó en objetar, pero ella sabía que todos se encontraban muy agotados, además podía sentir el poder del individuo frente a ella, y sabía muy claramente que se comparaba con el de Rias y Sona, también sabia lo más seguro era que Rias también lo había sentido, sin embargo en el fondo tenía el presentimiento de que eso solo era el inicio.

"Tranquila, le daré una paliza" dijo una vez más con esa sonrisa, ante esto Akeno se acerca a Rias a decirle.

Para Rias la situación se estaba complicando cada vez más, si bien estaba contenta de tuvieran algún refuerzo y que gracias a él, Akeno estaba bien, ella no quería retroceder, pero sabía que todos estaban exhaustos, incluso ella misma, eso sumado al shock e impacto que tuvo en ellos el hecho de que dios había muerto no ayudaba para nada, viendo esto ella decide dejárselo al encapuchado mientras ellos se recuperaban los más rápido posible con la ayuda de Asia, y cuando alguno de ellos esté listo irían a asistir, Xenovia se mostró reacia pero obedeció, sabía que quizás era la única manera de vencer a Kokabiel.

"¿Tú eres Kokabiel, cierto?" le pregunto el encapuchado al ángel caído mientras caminaba lentamente en su dirección, cuando de pronto, el área alrededor de su cuerpo comenzó a liberar vapor dejando notar la gran cantidad de poder mágico que poseía el desconocido, era incluso superior al de Rias, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

"Si, y ¿Quién eres tú?" devolvió la pregunta Kokabiel quien estaba interesado en el encapuchado (y no en ese sentido), no todos los días encontraba a alguien capaz de sobrevivir a la explosión directa de una de sus lanzas de luz, además de eso él estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, tantos así como para pelear uno contra uno contra él y asegurar que lo derrotaría, y su gran poder mágico a pesar de ser claramente humano, era muy interesante a los ojos del ángel caído.

"Yo soy –"dijo antes de preparar su puno como si fuera a golpear algo, cuando de repente potentes llamas anaranjadas y rojas cubren su puño antes lanzar un golpe hacia Kokabiel" un mago" una gran llamarada golpeo rápidamente a Kokabiel, quien no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo.

En el momento que Kokabiel salió de en medio de la llamarada, tenía unas cuantas quemaduras en su cuerpo, antes de que el ángel caído pudiera lanzar un ataque, el mago se encontraba a su izquierda con un puños llameante listo para golpearlo, el caído salta hacía atrás para esquivarlo, cosa que logra, pero el mago golpea el suelo provocando una explosión de llamas que cubre a ambos y el área alrededor de ellos, cuando las llamas se disuelven se ven a ambos combatiente uno frente al otro separados por unos metros, la tierra a su alrededor estaba carbonizada debido a la explosión, y en la atmosfera había un calor infernal debido a la potencia de las llamas.

Kokabiel estaba extasiado (de nuevo no en ese sentido), al fin aparecía alguien que podía hacer esto verdaderamente divertido.

El mago colocándose en una posición de combate mientras encendía ambos puños, cosa que provoco que su capucha se levantara revelando su rostro, poseía una melena de cabello color rosa en punta desordenado un tanto largo, ojos rasgados color jade oscuro junto con sonrisa desafiante, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer nota de su apariencia este cerro la distancia entre él y el caído.

Kokabiel al ver el ataque entrante crea una espada de luz que usa para bloquear el puno llameante del peli-rosado, creando otra espada para darle un corte al mago, quien logra esquivarlo dando una vuelta mortal hacia atrás a la vez que encendió su pie en llamas para darle una patada justo en el mentón, cosa que hizo que bajara su defensa un momento, cosa que el peli-rosado no desaprovecho, reanudando su ataque le da un golpe llameante en el torso, haciendo que retroceda ante la fuerza detrás del golpe.

El mago comienza a juntar llamas en sus brazos creando lo que parecía un mini sol debido al calor que desprendía, antes de lanzarlo al caído, quien se cubrió con sus alas para defenderse, en el instante que ataque entra en contacto con las alas del caído ocurre una explosión como la anterior, pero más concentrada, cuando Kokabiel sale de la explosión con una expresión furiosa, estaba en un estado peor que el de antes, sus ropas estaban algo quemadas, las quemaduras eran más serias que antes, sus alas en su mayoría estaban algo quemadas, sin embargo habían dos que estaban muy dañadas debido a que recibieron el impacto de las esfera directamente.

Mientras que con el grupo Gremory y Xenovia, decir que estaban asombrados era una subestimación, este hombre no solamente había salido de la nada y había salvado a Akeno, estaba pelando contra Kokabiel solo y le estaba hiendo mejor que a ellos les fue, y todos podían sentir el calor infernal que provenían de las llamas, era casi sofocante, era tan fuerte que incluso llegaba hasta donde se encontraban ellos, sin embargo Akeno tenía un sonrojo y una sonrisa ligeramente lasciva, aparentemente lo estaba disfrutando, sin embargo se dieron cuenta, para desconcierto de las chicas y felicidad de Issei, que debido a la intensidad de las llamas todas sus ropas se estaban deshaciendo, dejando solamente lo suficiente para cubrir sus modestias.

Ante esto Kiva desvió la mirada por respeto como buen caballero, pero Issei no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado de tan grandiosa vista y tener una hemorragia nasal, Asia se moría de vergüenza mientas trataba de taparse, Rias se sintió algo avergonzada, Akeno dio otro de sus ara ara con su típica sonrisa, Xenovia sinceramente no le importó, y Koneko se tapó lo podía antes darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Issei por quedarse viendo.

Issei la verdad no sabía que pensar de este tipo, primero aparece salvando a Akeno y se roba su oportunidad de lucirse ante bochou, por lo cual quería golpearlo, segundo le proporciona tan hermosa vista de opais, por lo cual quería agradecerle, sin embargo desde que vio esas llamas que usaba ese tipo comenzó a sentir que un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo, principalmente su brazo izquierdo, era como al sentir poder sagrado, pero a la vez diferente.

Devuelta con la pelea, Kokabiel estaba furioso, este humano le estaba haciendo daño, cosa que consideraba imperdonable, y se iba a vengar.

"¡Maldito asqueroso humano, te matare!" rugió Kokabiel antes de levantar ambas manos y crear una lanza de luz, con la intención de atacar al mago peli-rosado.

"tráelo, estoy encendido" dijo el peli-rosado preparándose para recibir el ataque, antes de que el caído pudiera lanzar su ataque el sonido algo quebrándose resuena en los alrededores haciendo que todos miraran hacia arriba, de donde provenía dicho sónico.

Lo que vieron fue que en la cima de la barrera habían grietas antes de que se rompiera, disipando lentamente la barrera, cuando ven una figura que descendía lentamente en una armadura blanca con dorado en unos pocos lugares, con grandes gemas azules incrustadas en la armadura.

"Mi cuerpo está temblando, ¿Quién demonios es el?" dijo Issei temblando visiblemente.

"¿Vanishing Dragón?" dijo Kokabiel en vos alta en un tono de incredulidad.

"¡¿Vanishing Dragón?!" repitió Issei con el mismo tono" E-Entonces él es…".

"Así que fuiste atraído aquí por el Dragón Rojo, Dragón Blanco, estas en mi camino-" dijo el caído con una expresión de ira, antes de ser interrumpido abruptamente por el Hakuryuko, quien en instante se puso detrás de él y le arranco dos de sus alas.

"¿Qué hizo?" dijo Issei impactado por la velocidad del ataque.

"Incluso yo no pude verlo" dijo Kiva en el mismo estado que el castaño.

"Estas son como las plumas de un cuervo asqueroso, las de Azazel son más oscuras, como la noche eterna" Hablo el Hakuryuko con voz fría.

"Bastardo, ¿A qué crees que estás jugando?" Dijo Kokabiel.

"Bueno, no necesitaras alas a donde iras"

Un aura sagrada cubrió al ángel caído antes de elevarse al cielo donde precedió a crear una gigante lanza de luz en dirección del Hakuryoko, a lo que el levanto su mano en dirección del caído antes de que lanzara su ataque.

 **[Divide]**

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo sorprendido el caído al ver su lanza ser muy reducida de tamaño y poder hasta desaparecer.

"Mi nombre es Albion, eso fue solo una de las habilidades de mi sacred gear, Divine Dividing, cada diez segundos, reduce a la mitad los poderes de cualquier persona que toque, y me los concede" explico el Hakuryuko.

"¿Reduce a la mitad el poder de una persona?" dijo Issei procesando la información.

"Sera mejor que te retires, porque pronto no serás capaz ni de derrotar a un humano"

"El Sekiryutei duplica el poder de su anfitrión y puede transferirlo a otros, mientras que el Hakuryuko divide el poder de su oponente y se lo otorga a su anfitrión, la leyenda era cierta, después de todo" dijo Rias.

"Esto es aburrido, pensaba que podría disfrutarlo un poco más, pero-"dijo antes de golpear en el estómago a Kokabiel a una velocidad alucinante" Fuiste demasiado imprudente para actuar por tu cuenta, Azazel me pidió que te llevara de regreso aunque tuviera que arrástrate y gritaras todo el camino" antes antes despegar a velocidades alucinantes con Kokabiel sobre su puno, antes estrellarse justo en medio del círculo mágico que destruiría a Kuoh, cosa que hizo que se elevara en el aire y se disolviera y dejando inconsciente al caído.

"También necesito a ese exorcista callejero para que me responda algunas preguntas, luego le pondré fin a su vida" anuncio el Hakuryuko saliendo del cráter donde se estrelló, cargando a Kokabiel con una mano, dirigiendo a donde se encontraba Freed y recogerlo.

 **[¿Estas ignorando, blanco?]**

"¡El guante ha hablado!" dijo Rias estupefacta.

 **[Así que estabas vivo, rojo]**

 **[Que lastima que nos encontremos en este tipo de situación]**

 **[Tranquilo, estamos destinados a pelear algún día, estas cosas pasan]**

"¿El Sekuryuti y el Hakuryuko están hablando entre sí?" dijo Rias en confusión.

 **[Nos vemos pronto, Ddraig]**

 **[Si, nos vemos, Albion]**

Antes de que el Hakuryuko se fuera Issei lo detuvo.

"¡Oye!, ¿Qué diablos significa esto, quién eres? ".

"Necesitas bastante poder para entenderlo todo, vuélvete más fuerte mi querido archí-enemigo" dijo antes de irse volando.

"Rias" llamo una vez detrás grupo, al voltearse se encontraron con el grupo Sitri.

"¡Sona!" dijo Rias.

"Nunca pensé que el Hakuryuko aparecería"

"Pero nuestra ciudad no fue destruida gracias a él" dijo con un tono de alivio.

"Es cierto, por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra el mago?" dijo haciendo que el grupo Gremory se dieran cuenta de la presencia del mago, o la falta de ella al no verlo por ningún lado.

* * *

 **A unas cuadras de la academia, mientras tanto**

"Tks, ¿porque me dijiste que no interviniera?, ese tipo interrumpió mi pelea, ahh, y eso que se estaba poniendo emocionante" dijo en voz alta el mago peli- rosado mientras caminaba por las calles de Kuoh.

 **{Debido a que podrían descubrir tu magia y aún es pronto para que lo sepan}** dijo una voz en la cabeza del peli-rosado, esta voz era Great Red, aparentemente el dios dragón dragón le explico que el poder que obtuvo de el aún seguía enlazado a sí mismo, lo permito que se creara un enlace mental entre ambos, el chico al principio no supo que pensar, pero todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando le dijo que le ayudaría con su entrenamiento, decir que fue de mucha ayuda era una subestimación era poco **{además al paso que ibas a ser tu quien destruiría la academia y la ciudad}** ante el comentario el mago se rio un poco antes de que su estómago gruñera.

"Ahh, tengo hambre" anuncio en voz alta a nadie el mago, antes de buscar algo para comer.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh, al día siguiente**

Hyoudou Issei caminaba por el patio de la academia tranquilamente en dirección del club junto a sus compañeros demonios, mientras hablaban, cuando tuvo una aparición muy repentina, era Xenovia con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, cosa que confundió a los presentes, excepto por Rias y Akeno, quienes decidieron aclarar la situación, según por lo que el castaño comprendió, Xenovia anoche le había suplicado a Rias que la dejara entrar en su nobleza, cosa que la peli-roja acepto felizmente al tener a la portadora de Durandal en su nobleza, alegando que debido a que dios había muerto había perdido su vida en la iglesia, además de que al saber que Dios estaba muerto se le clasifico como hereje, luego procedió a disculparse con Asia por como la había tratado, quien acepto felizmente, y retar a Kiva a un duelo algún día, sin embargo el castaño decidió hacerle una pregunta a la peli-azul con respecto a Irina.

Aparentemente Irina había vuelto a la sede con los fragmentos de excalibur, ya que si aún tenían la base de los fragmentos podían reformar las espadas con alquimia.

"Por cierto Bouchou" dijo Kiva atrayendo a la atención de la mencionada" ¿Quién era ese chico de cabello rosado?" pregunto curioso.

"De lo que me dijo Sona, su nombre es Natsu, es un mago que trabaja con la iglesia, y fue enviado para ayudar a Xenovia y Irina con su misión" dijo Rias en un tono de conferencia mientras entraban en el edificio del club y caminaban por el pasillo hacia la sala principal" ahh, sin embargo desapareció anoche antes de que pudiéramos agradecérselo".

Todos habían escuchado y estaban de acuerdo, el mago les había salvado de una muy mala situación, a pesar de que no derroto a Kokabiel, evito que alguien de ellos muriera, cosa que querían agradecer, especialmente Akeno, él le había salvado la vida por lo cual agradecérselo más que nadie.

"Ahh, ese tipo robo mi oportunidad de lucirme ante Bochou" dijo Issei con una voz algo depresiva, antes de adoptar una sonrisa pervertida" pero me otorgo tan hermosa vista" detuvo sus pensamientos pervertidos cuando Koneko piso uno de sus pies murmurando un 'hentay'.

"Pero" Dijo la peli-roja atrayendo la atención de su nobleza" a pesar de la gratitud que le tenemos por su ayuda, no debemos de olvidar que la próxima vez que nos encontremos probablemente sea como enemigos, así que no quiero que esa gratitud nuble su juicio, ¿ok?"

"Hai, Bouchou" respondieron.

"Me alegra, ¡Bien es hora de reanudar las actividades del club de la investigación de lo oculto!" dijo animadamente la peli-roja mientras abría la puerta de la sala principal, sin embargo cuando pasaron se quedaron en el área de la puerta con diferentes reacciones ante lo que veían.

Ante ellos era una bolsa de viaje llena y lo que parecía una bufanda escamosa blanca, que Akeno se le hizo familiar, acomodada en el escritorio, pero lo más sorprendente, era la persona que aparentemente estaba saliendo de la ducha del club, vistiendo únicamente un bóxer negro además de una toalla pequeña alrededor de los hombros, dejando a los demonios ver su piel algo bronceada, cuerpo tonificado y algo musculoso pero sin exagerar, con gotas de agua corriendo por él, con una cicatriz en X en su oblicuo izquierdo además de otra en el lado derecho de su cuello, con vendajes envueltos en su brazo derecho desde su bíceps hasta la palma de la mano, un tatuaje color rojo en su hombro derecho, con cabello color rosado en punta( ya corto) algo húmedo, junto con unos rasgados color jade.

Las chicas al ver esto tuvieron diferentes reacciones, Asia tenía un sonrojo extremo mientras intentaba orar a Dios para que no tenga pensamientos pervertidos, Koneko desvio la mirada con un ligero sonrojo, Rias el fondo deseaba que Issei tuviera un cuerpo así, Xenovia no le dio mucha importancia pero desvío la mirada por respeto y Akeno tenía una mirada lujuriosa junto a un sonrojo sobre el joven mago.

Los chicos por otro lado, Kiva simplemente desvió la mirada mientras que Issei, al ver las expresiones de las chicas, elimino cualquier sentimiento de agradecimiento que tenía por el mago y lo clasifico inmediatamente como un enemigo de todos los hombre, el mago por otro lado, completamente ajeno a la situación, al notar la presencia del grupo frente a el decide saludarlos con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

"Yo, ¿Cómo están?" saludo con una gran sonrisa marca Dragneel, cosa que provoco que el sonrojo en las chicas aumentara y Issei definidamente viera como un enemigo.

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado, por cierto si alquien ve a natsu o a Kokabiel debil no se equivoque, la pelea fue interrumpida antes de que se pusieran serios, y vali redujo su poder a la mitad, con respecto al niel de poder de natsu aun no lo mostrare, con respecto a lo del harem tome la decisión de dejarle un harem a issei, ya que no puedo permitir que mi odio y prejuicio a este personaje nuble el curso de esta historia, hare una lista de chicas de Iseei, sin embargo estas pueden salir de allí mientras aún no se hayan metido oficialmente al harem mientras sique la historia, debido a eso, a pesar de que era muy solicitado no puedo meter a Rias, pero si a Akeno, por cierto me dijeron que koneko no por lo cual la meto donde issei, sobre est no hay ningún comentario pero si alguien me deja algo la meto donde Natsu, sobre Tsubaki se sabe que ella tiene sentimientos por Kiva pero si alguien más me dice que se la dé a Natsu se la quitó a Kiva, igual él tiene mucho de donde elegir, jaja, y lo mismo va para las otras que recomendó "FairyEraDs".**

 **Harem de Natsu:**

 **Gabriel**

 **Kuroka**

 **Le fay**

 **Rosweisse**

 **Ophis**

 **Tiamat**

 **Yasaka**

 **Serafall**

 **Akeno**

 **Chicas Fairy Tails:**

 **Mirajane**

 **Lissana**

 **Erza**

 **Poibles chicas:**

 **Sona**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Xuelan**

 **Momo**

 **Hanaki**

 **Isabela**

 **Burent**

 **Terminus Est (esta chica es de un anime llamado serei no tsubaki no blade dance, ella es un espíritu que en convierte una espada, esta vendría siendo un espíritu con el cual natsu hace una contrato, pero quiero su opinión así me la dejan en los comentarios)**

 **Harem de Issei:**

 **Rias (fija)**

 **Asia (fija)**

 **Koneko**

 **Ravel (fija)**

 **Xenovia (aún no se lo intenta violar asi que puede ir donde Natsu)**

 **Irina (fija)**

 **Bueno creo que esas son todas si olvide alguna me dicen, eso es todo espero que les gustara y me dejen su opinión.**

 **Hasta la próxima, TheFullbriger159 se despide.**


End file.
